


【鱼进锅】有一个少女式的伴侣是怎样的体验

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】有一个少女式的伴侣是怎样的体验

第一次来这跟你们聊，虽然不是很熟悉，但希望我的分享能够帮到你们。

我理解的题目大概是贴心，又全心全意付出给予的伴侣，如果是这样的话，那么我爱人倒是很贴切了。

我与我爱人一起已经二十多年了，但他依旧那么单纯可爱，好哄得很。他见我有些累，想要逗我开心，在地上拔根草问我是什么，我拿过来跟他说这是兴奋草，闻了一下围着他转，他那双桃花眼就又眯起来，小兔牙也露出来。他笑起来是极好看的，至少我是看不腻歪的。

这之后他就记住这根草了，逮谁跟谁说。

有时候他也会对我眨着眼睛笑，哄我唱歌，我姑且就认为这是撒娇了。

他真的从不吝啬表达对我的感情，这方面对比他我是不合格的。

尽管我也同样深爱他，但却总是不愿意用直白的语言表达，所幸的是，他能明白我。

他可能比我还了解我自己，一部分是因为时间，另一部分则是来自灵魂的契合。这不是什么夸张或者肉麻的话，我们之间哪怕一个眼神也能懂对方的意思。

也许也是因为太过默契，让我以为所有事情都不需要和他解释，以至于忽略他的感受。以前我总是想着他该理解我，事实是他确实能理解我，却也实实在在的伤了心。

他本来就是个敏感脆弱的性子，被我这样折腾也不说，甚至还能继续对我嘘寒问暖。当时我还年轻，实在不懂为他考虑。还是身边人和我说，说不知怎么的，也没有切实的，可看他就是不开心。

我去哄他，他就哭得累得睡着了，可手还是紧紧抓着我的衣服。原来我从来没给过他安全感。从那之后他更黏我，也愿意和我抱怨我的毛病，可那话从他嘴里说出来，怎么听怎么可爱。

其实我是知道为什么他不愿与我说的。我与他不仅是伴侣，更是工作伙伴，不可分割的那种。那时事业刚刚有起色，他很珍惜，所以不想因为感情影响到其他。那些委屈他也宁可自己吞了也不愿意吐出一星半点。

他是个刚强的人，性子也直，以前受了多少苦，他也不愿意和我说。只是听旁人提起我都心疼得难受，懊恼自己为什么不再早些遇见他。

可是我们也有吵架的时候。那后来事业越来越好，我终于得空能搞我自己的事业爱好，朋友也越交越多。我尽量顾着他，有时候和朋友喝完也要去找他，可他好像又生气了，只是不和我说话。我在外面风光惯了，一时气就上来了，做了很多不该做的。

自那之后我一个月都没联系他，明白自己做的过分却因为男人的面子不肯低头。一个月之后我们因为工作不得不见面，他就对我道歉，说他会改。

我有尊严，那他就没有吗？

其实他是个爱争强好胜的，极不愿意低头服输的人，他只是把他最柔软的一面给了我，都说我宠他太过，他又何尝不在宠让着我。

我看着他温顺的样子，想起我每次醉酒他都会给我煮醒酒汤，明明不喜欢我喝酒却学着给我酿，因为我的一句话他就真的肯花好几年的时间去给我种葫芦。这种种只让我觉得自己实在是不知好歹。

之前我不懂，现在我明白，他不是不喜欢我和朋友喝酒，也不是不喜欢我的朋友，他只是爱我，想要我是他一个人的罢了。

可我给他造成的伤害却让他又回到以前那样，什么都不肯对我说。

我只能坚定不移的爱他。

哪怕一点点的动摇都对不起他对我的信任和付出。

因为工作性质，我只能眼睁睁看着他挡在我前面，扛下所有责任。他背负的实在太多。甚至我的快乐和自由都在他的责任里，被他背负着。

可惜的是，那是我所不能扭转的位置，所以我必须最坚定的在他身后，给予我的所有。无论如何，他在我的生命里都是最特殊的那一个。

说的有些跑题了。

我与他风风雨雨这么些年，互相依靠，互相扶持，要说什么体验，那大概就是很幸福很幸福吧。


End file.
